


Late night drives

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Drives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: Matsukawa brain rot
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Late night drives

your head leaning against the door of the passenger side of the car, looking through the beaded window, seeing your breathe fog up against cold window. The once heated and stuffy car slowly dies down and you feel the coldness creeping back in, you re-acknowledge the large warm hand resting on your thigh, the matsukawa’s slightly calloused thumb rubbing back and forth on your thigh.

The very quiet and soft music of the car getting over thrown by the rain and outside noises of the car, your head against the car door feels the cold crisp air from outside pierce its way in, the rain crashing down on the windshield, the noises of the rain drops seeming louder as each minute passes by. 

You close your eyes and the only thing on your mind is wanting to flop on your bed as soon as you reach your apartment, all you can imagine is the warmness of your bed enclosing you with comfort as you snuggle closer to matsukawa, inhaling their scent and your imagination almost feels so real.

You gradually blink your eyes open experiencing the very thing you had thought of before your mind had fallen asleep, a bare chest in front of you, your forehead leaning against it feeling the warm ness radiating off of it. “I want this feeling to never end.” You think as you close your eyes and snuggle closer to the larger figure feeling their arms pulling you closer, hearing their slight snores and exhales.


End file.
